Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The Child Prophecy
by Reborn 123
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was trained by a former shinigami and his parents. See Naruto as he take the ninja world by storm and fulfilling the Prophecy that he would save the world. NarutoXfem SasukeXHarem


**Chapter 1**

Naruto wasn't your average academy student. Unlike the others in his class, he was very outspoken and some would even say annoying. Most people considered him the laughing stock of the academy due to his poor test scores and his erratic behavior.

Although there was much more to him than meets the eye. Naruto was not the person that everybody saw on the outside. He was a lonely, angry, and envious person deep down. He hid his true feelings with an optimistic mask of hope and pride, but the boy knew that one day everybody would see his pain.

He had an infamous nickname in the academy as the dead last. Most people considered him a weak loser due to his performance but even that was a lie. Naruto was a lot more intelligent than people gave him credit for.

He followed the valuable advice of a certain spirit name: Shin. The spirit had taken an interest in the boy in recent years and secretly trained him to become stronger. Naruto thought back to the day he met Shin

**_(Flashback)_**

_Naruto was sitting on the heads of the Hokage statues overlooking the village with a sad look on his face. The boy was upset from his day at the academy and appeared on the verge of tears as he cursed to himself._

_Much to his surprised a man that was in early 20's. He had yellow hair like him but his hair was long and tied into a low ponytail and had violet and red eyes. He was wearing black trench coat, black pants and has sword strapped in his waist. "Hey there you're Naruto right?"_

_Naruto nodded at him and the man sits beside him and looks at Naruto and saw that he had tears in his eyes." Hey what's wrong?"_

_"Everyone hates me and I'm a laughing stock of my class I'm weak I'm never going to be a ninja." Naruto said as he started to cry. Shin feels sorry for the boy and he sighed deeply._

_"You know Naruto crying won't do anything tell you what how about I train you."_

_Naruto look at him with hopeful eyes" You really mean that?" _

_Shin nodded at him" Yes It's a promise and I never go back to my word by the way I'm Shin a spirit"_

_Naruto eyes widen in shock" You're a g-g-ghost"_

_Shin notice that the scared look on his face and he just sighed deeply." Yes but I've been watching you for a while and I see a lot of myself in you. That's why I'm willing to teach you."_

_Naruto just nodded at him and asked" Um how can you teach me if you are a ghost?" _

_"Don't worry about the little details I'll take care of it but first you need to get a week off from school if you want me teach you." Shin said _

_"Why only a week there's no way that I can get stronger in a week." Naruto said feeling loss of hope again._

_"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it but are you okay skipping school for a week?" Shin asked and Naruto just nodded at him_

_"It's alright the teachers doesn't want to do anything with me anyway they always ignore me." Naruto said sadly and Shin feels bad for asking him._

_"Okay let's start now" Shin said as he swings his hand then a small portal appeared in front of them which surprised Naruto a lot._

_"Let's go" Shin said and Naruto nodded at him then they entered a portal. When they entered the portal they found themselves in a small house they step outside and Naruto saw nothing but white background._

_"Where are we?" Naruto asked._

_"We are at the realm of the spirits but this part field is my property so nothing is here since I haven't thought in what to put since I wanted you to use your thoughts in what kind of training field you want. Just close your eyes and think of what kind of field you want." Shin explained and Naruto nodded at him and closed his eyes and began to think._

_Naruto opened his eyes and saw that they were in a beautiful forest. Shin whistled impressed by Naruto imagination. "Not bad kid but first let's talk about your training schedule"_

_Naruto nodded at him and they sits on the ground facing each other._

_"Naruto In this world one day outside is equal to one year in here and during stay you won't age at all except your hair might get longer and grow a little taller." Shin explained and Naruto jaw dropped in shock in what he just said. He surely will get stronger and might beat the hokage in young age._

_"Well anyway first I'm going to teach you how to use __**Reiryoku **__or your spiritual powers and I can sense that you have a high spiritual power that is a par with me. Then I going teach you the basic on how to use them in different way like __**Reiatsu, Hoho**__ and sub techniques'__**, Kido**__ and maybe unlocking your __**Zanpakuto**__ but usually takes severa hundred years to unlock it but if you want you can learn ninjutsu, or ninja related first but I'm not going to teach you about it since it's not my tempo" Shin explained and Naruto nodded at him._

_"Okay I would like to learn ninjutsu first since that's what I know by now but who's going to teach me?" Naruto asked and Shin has a smirked on his face and snapped his finger suddenly a glow of light happen behind Naruto. Naruto turns around and was shock on what he saw._

_There was a man that was similar features of Naruto face except he has a two bangs framing in his side and had no whisker marks. The man was wearing a short sleeve coat that said "Yondaime" in the back, ANBU pants and blue shinobi sandals. The other one was a woman that has long crimson hair, violet eyes and was wearinga short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings and brown sandals _

_"Y-Y-YONDAIME!" Naruto shouted in surprised and Shin chuckle in amusement that caught Naruto attention._

_"Naruto they are your parents they died protecting you from the kyuubi their names are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Shin explained and Naruto eyes widen in shock and look back at his parents. Both parents open their eyes and they saw Naruto looking at them._

_"Naruto?" Kushina asked in shock as she slowly approaches him._

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san" Naruto said in shock also as he stands up and then run towards to them and hugged them. Both parents were shock and happy to see Naruto again and hugged him back as tears were falling in their eyes. Shin just smiled at sight of reunion of the family. The family broke the hug and Shin approaches them._

_"Shin-sama what are we doing here?" Minato asked and Shin has a small smile on his face._

_"You two are going to train Naruto in becoming the strongest shinobi and you two have at least 4 years in training him." Shin said and both parents were shocked and extremely happy that they will spend time with their son that they never had a chance._

_"Well I'll leave you three alone after four years it's my turn to train Naruto understand?" Shin asked and both parents nodded at him. Shin suddenly just faded. Minato and Kushina look at Naruto with smiles on their face._

_"Well Naruto let's start your training." Minato said and Naruto nodded at him as start of the Naruto training._

_(Flashback ended)_

Seven years has past (7 days in the real world) Naruto has improved greatly making him par with the power of 3 Kages thanks to his parents and Shin.

In the first year of training Naruto was thought by both his parents in taijutsu and chakra control. His found out that Naruto chakra reserves are at least Kage-level so Minato and Kushina thought him the Kage Bunshin to finish his chakra control training faster. He learns both of his parents taijutsu styles which taken him short time to master it.

In the Second to fourth year of his training he learns Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. His parents were completely shock that he has all elements his father taught him several wind jutsus and also his most prized jutsus the rasengan and Hirashin while Kushina taught him fire and water also taught him her kenjutsu that is known as the "The Crimson Dance". During his training he was able to unlock his blood that made everyone shock he had the Sharingan and Mokuton! Everyone was completely confused until Shin arrived in the scene and explains.

(Flashback)

_Everyone is in the small house gathered around the table. Everyone look at Shin who took a deep breath and brought out a small folder and slide it in the center of the table. Kushina grabbed the folder and her eyes widen in shock as Shin started to explain_

_"I went back to my sister or you may know as Shinigami" Everyone again was shock that Shinigami was a woman. Kushina pumped her fist in the air and shouted "Hell Yeah" which made everyone sweat drop at her reactions. Kushina notice that everyone was looking at her and her face flush in embarrassment then Shin made fake cough and resume._

_"As I was saying I asked my sister to look up about you two and Naruto as a personal favor she owns me. The reason why Naruto has the Sharingan and Mokuton because Naruto is a descendant of the Elite Senju and Elite Uchiha clan." Shin explained and everyone was jaw dropped in his explanation._

_"But how?"Minato asked in shock_

_"Well Minato you were the great grandson of Izuna Uchiha who was brother of Madara While Kushina is related to the Senjus since we know the relationship between the Senju and Uzumaki." Shin explained and the two parents were shock._

_"But I never unlock my Sharingan before and never had even I experience near death also how did Naruto unlock it without any mental stress" Minato explained._

_"Your Sharingan was seal away by your mother who was an Uchiha before she died because she never trusted the Uchiha clan since the males of the clan was growing arrogant so that's the reason why you became an orphan. The answer to your next question is that Naruto is an elite Uchiha so they don't need to go any mental stress just intensive training and as he continue to train his Sharingan it continues to evolve until he has reach the highest level of the Sharingan. There are two types of Uchiha the common and elite type. The common Uchiha are ones that need to to go mental stress and need to see their love one dies to unlock their Sharingan and evolve it while the elites don't need to go through that." Shin explained and everyone just nodded at his explanation then he gave Naruto a scroll._

_"Naruto this scroll tells you all about the Sharingan to the final evolve level of the Sharingan I want you to learn it since the Sharingan will be a helpful weapon for fights. Well Minato and Kushina you both only have one in a half year left before I start to train Naruto Ja ne" Shin said as he vanished leaving the family._

(Flashback end)

After that Naruto began to mastering his Sharingan and Mokuton with the help of his parents to the point that he was able to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and develop his own Justus using Mokuton. Also during those four years Naruto bonded with his parents Naruto told them how he was treated in the village that Minato and Kushina was beyond pissed they wanted to destroy the village for ignoring their wishes and making their son life a living hell. They also told him about the Kyuubi Naruto was complete shock and depress believing that he was a monster but his parents comforted him and told him that he was the jailer and not the Kyuubi itself and Naruto felt better.

The last three years of Naruto was now trained by Shin in using **_Reiryoku, Reiatsu, Hoho, Kido_**_ and __**Zanpakuto.**_ Naruto had difficulty in using Reiryoku since he had lack of controls but Shin gave him some exercises on how to control it easier the after 5 months he fully mastered his Reiryoko after that he started learning**_ Reiatsu, Hoho, Kido_**. Shin was complete surprised that Naruto was able to make his own spells manage to learn Hoho in short amount of time. He started his final part of his training and that is summoning his Zanpakuto. It taken Naruto at least 2 years to summon his Zanpakuto which really surprised Shin because it usually takes several hundred years to earn it and the name of its Zanpakuto is BeniKaze (Crimson wind).

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto is now standing in the field facing his parents and Shin with his new appearance. His hair got longer that was similar to his father and he got a little taller and his baby fats were all gone giving more angular features that made him look very handsome. He was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie, black pants and blue sandals._

_"Well Naruto you reach beyond my expectation you truly are a prodigy you surpass your old man" Shin said with a smile on his face with Minato and Kushina nodded in agreement._

_"Naruto I think it's better you hide your abilities for a while you can tell to Sarutobi about your training but only in private" Minato explained._

_"Naruto remember that "Deception is one of the ninja best weapons". You need to put up your mask when you return to the academy but if it's the genin exam you can show your true self don't think that we're holding you back we just want you to protect from the stupid civilian council and Danzo." Kushina explained and Naruto nodded at them. _

_Naruto approaches his parents and gave them a hug" Thank you Kaa-san, Tou-san for letting me feel a parents love." _

_Minato and Kushina hugged back their son as tears were falling down in their eyes. Kushina smiles at his son and said" Thank you for letting me be your mother and for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. Thank you… Thank you!"_

_Minato and Kushina body vanish and Shin approaches Naruto and puts his hand on his shoulder." Don't worry Naruto you'll see them again you can visit me again after a few years but always remember that me and your parents will always watch over you."_

_A flash light happen that blinded Naruto when the lights gone Naruto found himself in the the hokage momentum on top of the Minato head. Naruto puts a genjutsu around him that him look like he was before._

_'Well I better tell Jiji everything' as he headed to the Hokage office_

_(Flashback end)_

Naruto went to the Hokage office and told Sarutobi everything(of course with silencing seals) Sarutobi look at him like he was crazy at first until Naruto remove his genjutsu and reveal his true self, revealed his Sharingan and perform the Rasengan with a single hand that nearly gave Sarutobi a heart attack. Sarutobi has told Naruto to hide his strength for not to detect any suspicion in the council and Naruto nodded at him.

During the years Naruto put up idiot mask thinking that he was dead last but after school he goes to the forest of death to train his abilities with seal barriers around him thanks to his parents teaching him Fuinjutsu.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Uzumaki Answer the question on the board!" Iruka shouted the boy who recently woke up.

Naruto look at the board that said' _what was the two signature Justus of the Yondaime…..'_

_'Well since the genin exams will be tomorrow might as well show how good I 'am'_ Naruto thought as he look at Iruka.

"The **Hirashin no jutsu** that allows the user to teleport in a blink of an eye and the **Rasengan **that is made of high concentrated chakra into its highest point" Naruto explained. Everyone look at with wide eyes.

"Naruto where did you get that explanation" Iruka asked in shock.

Naruto just scratch the back of his head and grinned at Iruka" Well the Yondaime is my hero and idol so I studied about his jutsus." Iruka just nodded at him with smile on his face while everyone was still looking at him with shock but Iruka snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Well everyone tomorrow is the genin exams don't be nervous I believe that you all can pass tomorrow and become a ninja" Iruka said proudly

"Everyone except dope over here he might have answer about the Yondaime but still a dead last" Kiba said arrogantly and everyone the in the classroom erupted with laughter except for one.

Sayuri Uchiha who was a hail prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the last surviving member because of his brother massacre the clan

Naruto never knew why she always insults him so much but he didn't care because he just chooses to ignore her.

"That's right Naruto-baka is a loser he will never be a ninja" Sakura said and the class laugh even harder but Naruto just stayed quiet

"Everyone that's enough!" Iruka shouted at them and everyone stop laughing then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

Naruto exit the classroom and run up to Sakura called her and Naruto got her attention" Sakura-chan I was wondering if you wanna go with a date with me?"

Sakura snorted and slapped him in the face." In your dreams I don't date loser like you!" Sakura yelled and left Naruto. Naruto sighed deeply and said "Rejected again"

"You're just wasting your time on asking her." A voice said. Naruto turns around and saw Sayuri with a smirk on her face.

"Back off Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as he glared at her and Sayuri smirks got wider.

"I'm surprise that you made it this far but I'm sure that you're gonna fail at the genin exam." Sayuri said but Naruto just gave her a dark glare.

"I'am gonna pass the exam with flying colors believe it!" Naruto declared.

"Not gonna happen your very weak, a dope and a dead last there's no way you can pass." Sayuri said that almost made Naruto snapped but Naruto was able calm himself.

"I'm done talking just leave me alone." Naruto said as he walks away from Sayuri

When the jinchuriki left Sayuri suddenly feels bad what she said to him.' _Damn it, why did I say those things to him'_

Sayuri never admit it but she was very interested with Naruto. She felt something very familiar with him that made her have butterflies in her stomach. She wondered herself why she was very interested to the blond.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is making his way towards to the hokage tower. As he knocks on the door he entered the room and saw his grandfather figure working on the paper works.

"Hey jiji!" Naruto said happily. Hiruzen stops his work and saw Naruto that made him smile.

"Ah Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto just smiled at the hokage" Nothing jiji I'm just complete bored I finished my exercise today and got nothing to do."

Hiruzen nodded at him" Well Naruto-kun I'm sure that you will pass your exam with perfect scores tomorrow."

"Thanks for the encouragement jiji" Naruto said then suddenly he remembers something he reach pocket and pulled out a scroll and gave it to Hiruzen.

"Jiji this is the new security seal that I came up with to strengthen the barriers around Konoha." Naruto explained.

Over the years after Naruto finished his training with Shin and his parents his been helping Hiruzen by making creating different kind of seals that will help Konoha his popular one was the anti-rape seal that does require any chakra but just muscle movement to activate it. It was very popular among the kunoichis and drops the rate of rape cases in Konoha.

Hiruzen accepts the scroll" Thank you Naruto-kun over the years you been a great help to Konoha I just wished that the civilian just stop seeing as a monster but a hero."

"Don't worry about it Jiji I'm sure that they will respect me when the time comes." Naruto said and Hiruzen just feel proud to his semi-grandson for being very mature.

"Well better rest up tomorrow Jiji Ja ne" Naruto said as he vanish. Hiruzen look at Minato portrayed and smile.' _Your son is going to be the greatest ninja in world and will surpass you Minato' _

XXXXXXXXXX

Today was the Genin exams and everyone was in the classroom. Shikamaru looks around and notice someone was missing." Hey Chouji have seen Naruto?" he asked to his chubby friend

Chouji just shook his head and continues eating. Suddenly the door slide open and reveal a guy that was wearing a white sleeveless hoddie that he puts on to cover his face, black pants and blue shinobi sandals. The guy just sits at the end of the row then the Iruka entered the classroom and everyone taken their seats.

"Okay everyone the first part of the test is hitting of targets then followed by a taijutsu and last is performing a bunshin. Is everyone clear on that?" Iruka asked and everyone just nodded at him. Everyone proceed outside and started the test.

The first one was Chouji who manage to hit 4/10, Shikamaru 6/10, Kiba, 6/10, Shino 8/10 Hinata, 8/10, Ino7/10, Sakura 7/10 and Sayuri 9/10

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called and the guy with the hoodie step forward then removes his hoodie and reveals his face. Everyone in class was shock by his new appearance and the girls were looking at him with predatory eyes expect for Hinata who fainted while Ino, Sakura and Sayuri who were still shock by his appearance

_"Is that really Naruto-baka?"_

_"OMG Naruto is so hot!"_

"_Is that really him?"_

"I'am ready Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as prepares his weapons Iruka nodded at him then Naruto swings his hand once and everybody was complete shock what they saw.

"He hits all the targets" Shikamaru said in shock and Chouji nodded in agreement. Iruka snapped out and congratulated Naruto. Naruto walk back to the line and Ino was the first one to approach him.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun but what happen to you" Ino asked and Naruto gave her one his signature foxy smile that made heart fluttered.

"Have ever heard "Deception is one of the best weapons of a ninja" I put up an idiot mask to hide my true self" Naruto whisper to her. Ino was surprised in what he said then she gave him a seductive smile.

"How about you and me have a date after this?" She asked with a seductive tone and Naruto smirked at her.

"If you can be a Kunoichi of the year and maybe I will" Naruto said and she was surprised by his condition and had a determine look on his face.

Sayuri was looking at the entire scene with disgust as she glare daggers at Ino '_Like hell I let you!' _

"Okay everyone next is the taijutsu test please prepare yourself" Iruka said.

Kiba vs Shino- Shino wins

Chouji vs Shikamaru- Draw because they don't want to fight each other.

Sakura vs Ino- Draw

Hinata vs Sayuri- Sayuri wins

Naruto vs random civilian- Naruto wins in few seconds.

"Alright the final part of the test is to perform a Bunshin please come to the room when your name is called" Iruka explained then one by one student were called some pass and failed. It was Naruto turn was as he enters the room with two chunin and Iruka in the classroom.

"Alright Naruto perform at least three bunshin no jutsu" Iruka said.

"Um Iruka-sensei I can't perform a regular bunshin because of my chakra reserves can I try different type of bunshin?" Naruto asked and Iruka nodded at did cross sign with his index fingers.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

A poof of smoke happens and 10 naruto appeared before them making Iruka and the two chunin jaw dropped in shock. Naruto dispel the clone and had a grin on his face."Iruka-sensei did I pass?"

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Naruto." Yeah Naruto to be exact you pass with a perfect score so congratulation." Iruka gave him a Hitai-ate and Naruto accepts it and wear it with pride.

Everyone is in the classroom and Iruka was announcing the Kunoichi of the year and Rookie of the year.

"The Kunoichi of the year goes to...Sayuri Uchiha!" Iruka announce and everyone wasn't surprised that Sayuri got it while Ino is sad because she didn't got it which means no date with Naruto.

"Now the Rookie of the year goes to…..Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said proudly. Everyone in the room was shock by the announcement and Sayuri was not happy one bit.

"How is that possible?!" Sayuri asked/demanded at Iruka.

"Well Naruto has beaten you in first part of the test and He was able to perform a high level jounin bunshin and it was ten of them." Iruka explained. Everyone was look at him with shock. Kiba has now respected Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata smile at Naruto, Ino was looking at Naruto with heart in her eyes, Sakura look at Naruto shock and Sayuri was glaring at Naruto who has a smirk on his face.

"But where did he learn that?" Sakura asked in shock and Naruto just sigh getting annoyed." That's for me to know and for you to find out" Naruto said coolly.

"Well everyone good work everyone for those who fail try harder next time dismissed." Iruka said as he left the classroom. When he was gone Kiba was first to approach Naruto.

"Hey Naruto congratulation and sorry for the things I said about you." Kiba apologize with Akamaru bowing his head as a sign of apology. Naruto just smile at them and said "Don't worry about it"

"Hey Naruto can you show me some of your Justus?" Kiba asked

Naruto put on a thinking pose and few seconds later he nodded in agreement. He did a couple of hand seals.

"Katon: Fire Spear" Naruto said and his right hand was covered with fire. Kiba was looking in awe while Shikamaru and Chouji look with interest.

"This jutsu is an A-class jutsu that can burn an opponent from where you touch them." Naruto explained as dispel his jutsu.

"That was some neat jutsu Naruto" Chouji said as he and Shikamaru approaches him.

"I knew you were more troublesome than you look." Shikamaru said and Naruto just chuckle in amusement.

"Well guys I better get going I need to do something I'll see you all at the team placement next week Ja ne" Naruto said as he suddenly vanished shocking the group.

"I'm thinking that Naruto was holding back a lot" Chouji said and Shikamaru muttered "troublesome blond" Sayuri was watching the whole scene '_Just who are you Naruto Uzumaki'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in the hokage momentum on top of the Minato head and he went to meditate position.

(Mindscape)

Naruto found himself in field of forest. He wanders around for a few minutes until he saw a fox that was sleeping.

"Yo Kurama" Naruto called and Kurama was awaken and look at Naruto with annoyed look on his face.

"Kit you really have a bad timing in waking me up" Kurama said in an annoyed tone. Naruto discovered the Kyuubi or Kurama when he was training with his parents. Kurama threatens Naruto if he doesn't free him that he will devour him but Naruto saw that he was under a genjutsu so Naruto used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan to remove the genjutsu on Kurama. Kurama was awake from the genjutsu and explained Naruto that the masked man was the one who controlled him to attack the village after he was release from Kushina. Since then Naruto was learning to control Kurama chakra.

"Don't be so grumpy Kurama-kun" A voice said. Naruto turns around and saw a beautiful woman she had a long crimson hair that was tied in a high ponytail, emerald eyes and she was wearing a beautiful red kimono and she was at D cup size. Her name was Benikaze she is the spirit of Naruto Zanpukto and Kurama mate.

"Beni-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked and Benikaze just smiled at him then Kurama started to transform. He now look like in early 20's He had short orange hair, crimson eyes and he was wearing short sleeve black kimono, white hakama and geta sandals.

"Well kit why are here?" Kurama asked as he approaches him.

Naruto scratch his head and said" Well I wanted to train my Zanpakuto and your chakra"

Kurama nodded at him" Well kit just make a blood clone so I can train you while Beni-chan will train your clone." Naruto nodded and did what he was told Benikaze took the clone away from them leaving Naruto and Kurama alone.

"Well kit what do what kind of training you want today?" Kurama asked.

"I want to learn to control 2 tail state since I already mastered the 1 tail." Naruto explained and Kurama nodded at him.

"Well kit you're gonna experience a lot of pain again but trust me it will be all worth it" Kurama said as they started their training in the mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week has past and Naruto was training non-stop in learning to control Kurama chakra and learning more about his Zanpakuto. Naruto manage to control his two tail state but almost went berserk but thanks to the restriction seal that Naruto created before he enter the mindscape to prevent him from going berserk while he his blood clone manage to learn an attack that came from his Zanpakuto is called "Crimson Sky" it changes it's blade into tiny thousand pieces and surround the opponent with multiple blade around him and rain to its opponent and the opponent is paralyze is move is executed.

Now Naruto is making his way towards to the academy while walking towards the academy he felt a familiar chakra and spiritual power. He sighs and just ignored the person then suddenly jumps out of nowhere. It was a small boy that was wearing a helmet, a scarf, yellow shirt and white short the boy was Konohamaru the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Your mine now boss!" Konohamaru shouted as he charges at Naruto only to be trip by his scarf. Naruto chuckle in amusement and help Konohamaru.

Naruto met Konohamaru when he saw Konohamaru charges at Hiruzen but only trip by scarf in the end. Naruto also met his mentor a man name Ebisu. He always told that Konohamaru that there was an easier path being a shinobi but Naruto protested it and the two had a match only to finish in a few seconds when Naruto used **Shunpo **to appeared behind Ebisu and chopped the back of his neck and knock him out. Konohamaru was shock when he saw that and he begged Naruto to train him and Naruto agreed to it. Naruto thought Konohamaru about chakra and Konohamaru manages to perform a perfect transformation jutsu. Konohamaru was very happy and Naruto was proud of him then he gave Konohamaru a lesson that he taken straight to the heart." A Hokage has no shortcut in becoming one but only pure determination, blood, sweat and hardwork to earn the title" Ever since then Konohamaru see Naruto as a role model and as brother figure.

Naruto helps Konohamaru to get up and Konohamaru dusted himself" Konohamaru you know a ninja never shout when he attack" Naruto said and Konohamaru just scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah Sorry about that" Konohamaru apologize. Naruto just patted Konohamaru head and smiled at him.

"Just keep trying Konohamaru I know you can do it" Naruto encourage him and Konohamaru nodded at him." Well I better get going see ya later." Then Naruto use Shunpo to go to the academy leaving Konohamaru. Naruto arrived in a second and was about to head towards the classroom. He when he arrived at the classroom he was immediately swarm by his fan girls.

_'After what I did to the at genin exams I'm not surprised.' _Naruto thought as he continues being swarm by his fan girls then he used Shunpo to be at the other end of the classroom. He looks around and saw a vacant seat near Hinata.

'_Well Hinata is a nice girl maybe I should try to know her better'_ Naruto thought as he approaches her. Naruto remembered Hinata from his childhood days when he saved her from her bullies. First Naruto was confused why she always stutters and her face was turning red but he remembered what her mother talks about in girls. Now he fully understood why Hinata was shy around him it was because she has a crush on him.

He places his hand Hinata shoulder and Hinata let a small shriek. She turns around and saw Naruto smiling at him which made her blush.

"Hey, Hinata-chan mind that I sit with you?" Naruto asked kindly and Hinata blushed deepen and the girls glared at Hinata for taking away their prince charming.

"_Naruto-kun wants to sit with me" _Hinata thought as she nodded at him. Naruto seated beside her and Hinata was turning crimson red.

"Naruto!" Naruto turns to his left and saw Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru entering the classroom.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved at them and the guys approaches them.

"So any idea who our teammates gonna be?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru just sigh.

"I'm sure that it will be according to the ranking of our performance in the academy while the rookie of the year and the dead last will be put in the team troublesome." Shikamaru explained and everyone agreed to him then the door opened and reveals Ino and Sakura fighting their way through the door.

"Goal!" Both shouted as they stop for a minute to catch their breath Ino look at Sakura.

"Well forehead I win again" Ino said with smirk on her face.

"Oh please my foot was the first one got first before you." Sakura said with a smirk on her face and the two started to argue again.

"I bet 100 ryo that this go on until Iruka-sensei arrives." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Deal" Naruto shook his hand with Kiba then after several minutes later Ino saw Naruto talking the guys and Hinata. She run towards to Naruto and shouted "Naruto!" and was about to tackle him. Naruto turn around and saw Ino was about to tackle him then use Kawarini no jutsu to replace himself with Shikamaru. Ino landed on Shikamaru and Shikamaru grunted in pain.

"Damn you Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted and Ino open her eyes and saw she was on top of Shikamaru and she immediately jump away from him.

"Ewwwww!" Ino felt disgusted and heard laughter she turns to her right and saw Naruto laughing with Kiba.

"HAHAHAHA oh man that was good prank Naruto" Kiba laughed with Naruto with Chouji just snickered. Ino pouted and said" That wasn't very nice Naruto-kun."

"Well jumping towards me wasn't very nice either." Naruto said and Suddenly Shikamaru slowly gets up and rubbed the back his head." Next time try using Kiba as a bait you troublesome blonde."

"Yeah I don't mind a girl jumping towards me." Kiba said and Naruto just chuckle in amusement then Iruka entered the classroom and everyone taken their seat. Iruka started his speech but most of them just bored to death and wants to Iruka to finish.

"Now I'm going to call the team placement Team 1…" Few minutes has passed and Naruto had a bored look on his face." Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sayuri Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto, Sayuri and Sakura were completely shock and Naruto look at Sayuri and she look back.

'_Aw men I got the brooding bitch and a fangirl I really hate you old man'_

_'I got paired up with him and a fangirl'_

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Team 9 still active. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi." Iruka said. Kiba big grin on his face, Hinata was sad that she didn't get Naruto as his teammate; Shino was well… being just himself . Ino was crying in anime tears, Shikamaru had a bored look on his face and Chouji was eating his chips.

"You will meet your sensei after lunch so good luck." Iruka said as he left the class.

"Hey Naruto want to join us in having lunch?" Kiba asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry guys I have to meet someone but I'll see you all later Ja ne." Naruto said then he suddenly vanished.

"I always wonder how Naruto does that." Chouji said as he continues to eat his chips.

"Well Naruto is one unpredictable ninja which made him more troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Sayuri was watching the whole scene and was surprised again in what just Naruto did. _'Naruto is a mysterious person why did he hold back? Something tells me that he has a lot more secret.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in the hokage momentum when he arrives he saw Shin looking at the village. He walked up beside him.

"Hey Naruto it's been a long time." Shin greeted him.

"Yeah it's good to see you too Shin. How's Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Naruto asked. Shin look at him with a smile on his face.

"They're fine they are just happy that they were at least become a parent to you." Shin explained and Naruto nodded with a smile on his face then suddenly Shin remembered something. He reach from his pocket and pulled out scroll and gave it to Naruto.

"What this Shin?" Naruto asked as he accepted the scroll.

"Naruto do you know the Rikudou Sennin?" Shin asked and Naruto nodded at him.

"Yeah Kaa-san and Tou-san told me about him why do asked?" Naruto said

Shin just smiled at him and taps the forehead of Naruto. Suddenly a flash of light happen for a few second before it was gone. Naruto look at him confused and Shin just smiled at him.

"Naruto the Rikudou Sennin asked a favor to give you a gift." Shin explained and Naruto eyes widen in shock.

"W-W-What?" Naruto asked in shock and Shin nodded at him.

"Yeah he told me that you are his true heir you carried his legacy within that's why given a special gift." Shin explained and pointed at the scroll.

"That Scroll contains the knowledge about his Kekkai Genkai and it's called the Rinnegan any idea about it?" Shin asked with smirked on his face and Naruto jaw dropped in shock.

"The R-R-Rinnegan I thought it was myth!" Naruto said in shock and Shin shook his head.

"Nope it's the real deal Naruto and that flash of light happen I was able to awaken it." Shin explained and Naruto nearly fainted but he was able to stay awake.

"You're not shitting me are you?" Naruto asked and Shin had an annoyed look on his face.

"Naruto if I did lie I would never trained you and help get stronger." Shin said with a tone of matter-the-fact and Naruto nodded in agreement he know that Shin was telling the truth and it does bring a point.

"Well anyway thank you Shin." Naruto said with a bow and Shin just waved him off.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah just don't keep the formal things I hate that stuff. Well I better get going I'll see you again soon Naruto." Shin said.

"Wait! Before you go what are you?" Naruto asked. Shin smirked at him.

"I'm known as the ex Shinigami.I gave up my position for my sister because she really wanted it and I would do anything for her since she's family." Shin explained and Naruto eyes widen in shock. He was able to talk to who was a former Shinigami and was trained by him!

"Well Naruto let's meet again next time but remember never give in to your hate or I will eat your soul got it." Shin said in serious tone and rapidly nodded his head, Who would want to pissed who was once a Shinigami!

Shin smiled at him and wave goodbye then he disappeared leaving Naruto in his thoughts.

_'Yo Kurama did hear the entire conversation?' Naruto thought._

**"Yeah Kit I'm surprised that my old man made you his successor but then again you did came from four major clans" **Kurama said to him and Naruto mentally nodded at him

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sakura and Sayuri were in the classroom waiting for their sensei to arrive Naruto was reading the scroll that Shin gave to him, Sayuri was looking at him and Sakura was complaining.

"AHHH It's been two hours already!" Sakura whine and Naruto had enough of her. He stop reading the scroll and look at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, patience is a virtue you need to learn to be patient if you are so hot headed you will die easily in a mission." Naruto said. Sayuri look at him with suspicious while Sakura glared at him.

"I don't need a dead last telling me what to do!" Sakura yelled at him and Naruto raised a brow.

"Dead last? Then tell me how come I know more jutsus than you and was name rookie of the year. can you explain that?" Naruto asked. Sayuri and Sakura was surprised that he easily counter her words that made the Sakura stay quiet and Sayuri look at Sakura with small smile on her face.

'_Well that should keep her quiet' _Sayuri thought. Then the door open and reveal a man that has a white hair that was defying gravity, wearing a mask, His Hitai-ate was covering his left eye and he was wearing a standard jounin uniform.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screech and Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Is this team 7?" The masked man asked and the three nodded at him then put a thinking pose and said" well my first impression on all of you is…. I hate all of you. Meet me at the rooftop for your introduction." Then he disappeared in poof of smoke. Naruto sighs, put away the scroll and stand up from his seat.

"Let's go." He said as headed towards the door with Sakura and Sayuri following him. After a few minutes they arrived at the rooftop with their sensei waiting for them.

"Well since everyone here why don't we start? Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream" The masked man explained then Sakura raised her hand.

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well I'am Kakashi Hatake my likes are…..my dislikes are…my hobbies…my dream is… well your turn now." Kakashi said with an eye smile making the two female genin sweatdrop while Naruto raised a brow.

'_We only know his name' _the two female genin thought.

_'Well I guess my Tou-san was right he did change in becoming a lazy pervert and the two are confused by his introduction'_ Naruto thought and he decided to translate what Kakashi introduction since he knows the man from his father.

"In short your likes are reading smuts like the that book and your dislike are the ones that disrespect your smut book and your hobbies are reading them and mourning your friends death and your dream is to become in icha-icha movie." Naruto said and everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked in shock that the boy easily see through him. Naruto has a smirked on his face and said." I know who you are Kakashi Hatake the student of Minato Namikaze"

Everyone was complete floored by Naruto explanation and Kakashi just completely shock at the blond. ' _How the hell this kid know me that well'_

"Well since you know me that well how about you go first Blondie" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded at him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like Ramen, learining new jutsu and my precious people. I dislike traitors, rapist and the people who can't understand the difference between a Kunai and a Scroll." The two females look at him confused while Kakashi nodded at him." And my dream is to be an hokage and surpass the others and end the cycle of hatred in this world where there will be no more wars or lives on the line."

His teammates look at him with shock while Kakashi see something at Naruto and he saw his sensei and Obito spirit beside him. '_Sensei, Obito' _Kakashi thought but he quickly snap out of it.

"Well that was an good introduction now your turn pinkie." Kakashi said as he glances at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno…my likes include cute boys, cute outfits, and romantic novels. My dislikes are waiting around for a long time and mean people. My dream is to become a great medic nin and to marry my prince charming!"

Kakashi look at her briefly" _This girl is a lot like Rin"_

"Okay your last broody." Kakashi said as he glances at Sayuri." My name is Sayuri Uchiha and I don't have any likes or dislikes. My dream is to kill a certain somebody…"

Sakura look at the girl confused, Kakashi nodded at her and Naruto look at her blank look on his face.

"Well that's done now meet me at the training ground 7 at 5:00am Don't eat any breakfast or you'll throw up."

Without a word Kakashi disappeared in puff of smoke leaving the three alone. Naruto look at his teammates and said" Well see you tomorrow" then he used Shunpo to disappeared leaving the two females.

"I still don't know how does he do that do you know Sayuri?" Sakura asked she turns to her right and saw Sayuri was gone leaving her alone. She sighs deeply and said as she leaves" Great they left me alone some teammates they are."

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day Naruto arrives at the training ground and was surprised that he was first. He sighs deeply and walk towards to the top of the tree and seats on the branch. He pulls out a scroll, and opens it. The scroll has seal on it and Naruto applied some chakra to it and reveal a bento.

He opens and started eating the food. After eating he put the bento away and pulls out the scroll and started studying about his new Kekkai Genkai after a few minutes he felt someone presence. He looks down and saw Sayuri approaching the tree. Sayuri look up and saw Naruto.

'_He's early now's my chance' _Sayuri thought as Naruto jump down from the three and walk towards to one of the wood stand and sit there. Sayuri not wanted to lose her chance she sits beside him.

Naruto had a annoyed look on his face "why are you sitting beside me." He said coldly.

"I can sit anywhere I want you got a problem with that?" She said arrogantly and Naruto just sigh because she isn't going to leave him. He just ignored her and close his eyes. It was awkwardly quiet until Sayuri broke it.

"So how did you manage to learn those jutsu?" Sayuri asked and Naruto open his eyes and keep looking at the sky.

"Mind your business I don't have explain myself to you." Naruto said coldly and Sayuri glared at him.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ALL I DID WAS ASKED!" Sayuri yelled at him and Naruto glared back at her.

"LIKE I SAID MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS UCHIHA!" Naruto shouted back.

"THAT'S IT LET'S SETTLE THIS YOU DOBE!"

"FINE BY ME!"

Both genin jump away from each other and went to their fighting stance. Sayuri draw out a couple of shurikens and launches it to Naruto then she was shock just happen Naruto manage to easily caught the shurikens and throws it back towards to Sayuri. She was able to snap out of her shock and dodges the shurikens then she did a couple of hands.

"Katon: Great fireball jutsu!"

She releases a fireball out of her mouth towards the blond. When the fireball was gone she was shock that the blond was gone then Naruto suddenly appeared behind and muttered.

"#1 Sai"

Suddenly Sayuri arms where lock behind her, Naruto draw out a kunai and place it near Sayuri. The girl was completely shock and look at Naruto.

"H-H-How?" Sayuri asked in shock then Naruto put back the kunai his pouch and release the spell.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out and maybe if you earn my trust I might tell you." Naruto said as he left the girl and sit under the tree. Sayuri was just shock what just happen. Naruto easily defeated her and how on earth he was able to control her body but her thoughts broke when she heard a voice.

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura said and Naruto was the first one to response.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Sayuri just glared at the girl. '_Great the bitch is here now'_

The group waited for two hours and during that time Sayuri was looking at Naruto who reading a scroll.'_ I knew there was something more about him…. But why did he hold back and how strong is he?' _Many questions were going through her head.

While Naruto notice that Sayuri was looking at him.' _Now she's even more curious about I need to hold back more'_

**"Well can't blame you kit you were holding back in your academy days I know that your itching to show off"** Kurama said to him with Benikaze agreed to him then the blond heard Sakura whine.

"Our sensei is very late!" Sakura complain and Naruto just chuckle in amusement which caught the pink hair genin.

"Sakura-chan our sensei is always late that what jiji said to me." Naruto explained and Sakura look at him with wide eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Sakura asked angrily and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You never asked" Naruto said with a grin on his face and Sakura was about to shout at him again but Sayuri cut her off.

"Shut it you bitch some of us are trying to sleep." Sayuri said coldly and Sakura was about to speak again when a Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo"

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!" Sakura screech and Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well there was old lady who needed help with the groceries so as a good citizen I helped her." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sakura called him a liar, Sayuri grumble and Naruto just raised a brow.

"Well anyway let' start the real genin test." Kakashi said then Sayuri and Sakura eyes widen in shock.

"But I thought we already passed the genin test." Sakura said in shock.

"That was only part of the genin test." Naruto stated and the two genin look at him confused. "That test was only a simple test to see we have the ability in becoming a genin while this is the practical test to see our field performance to see if we have what it takes to take a mission I'm I right sensei?" Naruto asked while his teammates look at him shock and Kakashi had an impressive look on his face.

"That's right but how did you know Naruto?" Kakashi asked because Naruto was able to see the point.

"Well if you think about it the genin test was really easy and why did the academy let off the others who can able to make a basic academy jutsus." Naruto explained and Kakashi nodded at him _'Naruto has mind beyond a regular genin but why did the records say that he was a dead last and become a rookie of the year in the part of the genin exam?' _The copy ninja thought.

"Well anyway let start the object of this is to retrieves these two bells." Kakashi said_ as shown two bells._

"Two will become a full fledge ninja while the other will be send back to the academy." Kakashi explained and everyone eyes widen in shock.

"Oh and don't forget to come with me with killing intent or you'll never get the bell from me. You all have at least afternoon to get the bells." Kakashi explained and the genin nodded at him.

"Ready…Begin!"

The three run for cover Sakura was hidden in the bush, Sayuri was hidden in the tree and Naruto was using a gen jutsu to hide himself.

'_The two were able hide but Naruto chakra signature is gone he sure knows how to hide well.' _Kakashi thought as brings out his orange book.

The two were having thoughts on how to get the bell while Naruto was deep in his thoughts.

_'Okay Sensei said we need to get the bells to become a ninja but why are there only two bells I never heard a two man cell before unless…. We need to use teamwork to get the bell! That's it! The test is all about teamwork and cooperation I need to find the others.' _ Naruto thought as he made two Kage Bunshin and told them to find Sayuri and Sakura.

'_How am I going to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei?" _Sayuri thoughts then it were cut off when she felt someone grabbed her shoulder. She immediately turns around and saw Naruto.

"Dobe, what you are doing here?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm just a Kage Bunshin he ordered me to find you he wants to meet up with you and formulate a plan." The clone explains then Sayuri was hesitating to accept it and she just let Uchiha prides get to her.

"I don't need help from you dope I'm capable handling this by myself." Sayuri stated and the clone just glared at her.

"Find have it your way Uchiha." The clone said and it vanished in the puff of smoke and Sayuri began to have second thought in her choice.

'_Damn it! Why did I refuse to his help I'm such an idiot' _Sayuri thought.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura was hiding the bush when suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turns around and saw Naruto then she glared at him.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and angrily and Naruto just sighs.

"I'm just a Kage Bunshin he ordered me to find you he wants to meet up with you and formulate a plan." The clone explained and Sakura just glared harder at him.

"I don't need a help from a dead last like you!" Sakura shouted at him then delivered a punch to the clone which was only to be avoided. The clone sighs deeply and disappeared in puff of smoke. She didn't notice that Kakashi saw the whole thing and was extremely disappointed in both the female genins as he disappeared in puff of smoke also.

**(With Kakashi)**

Kakashi was under the tree reading his book when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey Sensei" Naruto said and Kakashi just look at him.

"Naruto I saw the whole thing and I'm very disappointed in both of your teammates." Kakashi said and Naruto nodded at him.

"I'm guessing that you already know the real meaning of the test since you tried get help from both your teammates." Kakashi said and Naruto just nodded at him.

"Yeah but that's their decision so what now since I already know the true meaning of the test but the two just letting their pride get the best of them so there is no way we can pass the test." Naruto explained and Kakashi closed his book and sighs deeply.

"Don't worry Naruto you already pass but I want to see how good they are before we end the test." Kakashi said then he disappeared in twirl of leaves.

**(1 hour and 30 minutes later) **

Kakashi returned with the two unconscious female genins in his arms. Naruto was leaning against the tree and look at Kakashi.

"So how they do?" Naruto asked in bored tone.

"Well Sayuri has she is at least high level genin while Sakura well…. You know what I mean." Kakashi said and Naruto just approaches him.

"Tie the two up near the log posts and we'll wait for them to wake up." Kakashi ordered and Naruto did what he was told after a few minutes the two has awakened.

"What happen?" Sakura asked then the female genins found themselves tied up in the log post.

"Good you're both awake." Kakashi said as he and Naruto approaches them.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are we tied up here and not Naruto-baka?" Sakura shouted and the two shinobi just sighs at her.

"Well you two didn't know the true meaning behind the test while Naruto figure it out." Kakashi explained and the female genins look at Naruto with shock while he had a blank look on his face.

"What's the real reason behind the test?" Sayuri asked and trying to figure how Naruto was able to find out.

"Teamwork, the real test is all about teamwork that's why there is three man cell in a team did you stop and think that why would only two were going to pass the test?" Naruto asked and both his teammates shook their heads.

"Naruto was able to see through the test that's why he was trying you two to cooperate but you let your stupid pride get through you and I saw the whole thing and all I can say that you both disappointed me." Kakashi said and Sakura look down in shame while Sayuri gritted her teeth.

"But" both genins look at Kakashi again.

"Since Naruto was able to convince me I'll give you both a second chance but it will all depend on Naruto." Kakashi explained and both were confused.

"Why is Naruto involved in this?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to fight him and try to get the bells from him." Naruto explained and both genins look at him with wide eyes.

"ARE YOU CRAZY THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT A JOUNIN ALL BY YOURSELF!" Sakura screech and Naruto just sighs.

"How about try to have a faith in me for a change." Naruto said and Sakura just look at him for a few seconds and sighs in defeat.

"Fine but you better win this Naruto." Sakura stated

"You better win dope or I'll beat you up." Sayuri threated him and Naruto nodded at them then Kakashi and Naruto and Naruto just went to his stance.

"Ready Sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi just pulled out his book and started to read it.

"You can start anytime you want now." Kakashi said in the bored tone and Naruto just glared at him for underestimating him. He suddenly disappeared from his sight and reappeared from behind and delivered a roundhouse kick and Kakashi was able to react in time to block it then he leaps away from Naruto. Everyone was complete shock in what just happen.

_'How did he do that?" _Sakura thought as she was shock in what Naruto did.

_'How strong is he' _Sayuri thought

_'Naruto is no ordinary genin I didn't even saw him move I need to take him seriously_' Kakashi thought as he put the book away.

"Try to underestimate me again Kakashi-sensei and I will destroy that book." Naruto said and Kakashi just went to his stance.

"Don't worry about me I won't make same mistake twice."

Kakashi rushes towards Naruto and throws a couple of kunais to him and Naruto brings out his own kunai and deflected them. Kakashi was about to deliver a blow to Naruto in his sides when suddenly he vanished shocking the jounin and reappeared above him and did an axe kick to the head.

Kakashi was able to block the attack with one hand but Naruto followed it with a round house kick in the air and hitting Kakashi face that sends the masked ninja flying towards the tree crash to it. Kakashi was able to recover from the attack and saw Naruto charging towards him then leap out of the way and did several hand seals

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu"

Then a fireball was heading straight for Naruto and he did a couple of hand seals.

"Suiton: Water Wall Jutsu"

A burst of water appeared in front of Naruto and extinguishes the flame Kakashi had an impressive look on his face. 

"Naruto you're different from the others something tells me that you were holding back a lot in the academy." Kakashi said then Naruto just smirked at him and made a cross sign with his index fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several clones appeared behind Naruto and everyone was surprised to see this. The went around and surrounded Kakashi. Kakashi look around and see only the Naruto clones surrounding him. '_This kid was able to pull off a Jounin-level jutsu.'_

Then the clones started to charge towards him and Kakashi leaps in the air to avoid the clone when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him surprising him and Naruto had smirk on his face

"Heads up Sensei" Naruto said and delivered and uppercut to Kakashi but the masked ninja was able to block and Kakashi was going to kick Naruto at the side but only to be block and making lock up in a position.

"You're really good Naruto your beyond a regular genin you're at least level of a jounin or more." Kakashi praised him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei but I think you should worry about the bells first." Naruto said as disappeared in puff of smoke and the jounin eyes widen in shock.

_'A Bushin but when did he-'_His thoughts were cut off when he felt something around his waist. He look down and saw Naruto hand was holding the bells '_Shit' _ He thought then he twist his body around to avoid Naruto hand but it was too late Naruto was able to grab the bells and disappeared again and appeared in the land.

Kakashi was able to land safely to the ground and walk up towards Naruto.

"I'm Impress Naruto you use your shadow clones as a distraction while you get the bells from me but how do you disappear and reappearing in a mere second." Kakashi said because Naruto speed can rival the speed of Yondaime.

"Well I'll tell you when I feel like it." Naruto said and Kakashi nodded at him then Naruto and Kakashi look at Sakura and Sayuri who had shock expression their face.

"Well you two you both pass the genin exam also congratulation" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sakura cheered for joy while Sayuri still has a shock expression on her face. Kakashi remove the ropes and Naruto joined the group.

"Well you three are the first genins to ever pass my exam but the reason the two of you pass because of Naruto." Kakashi said and both Naruto teammates look at him.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said while Sayuri just look at him.

"Not bad dope." She said with a plain tone.

"What do mean not bad he complete beat Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. She was surprised that Naruto was able to beat a jounin and now she started to respect him.

"Well Sakura I was holding back because Naruto was only a genin but I underestimated him. Well before we finish I will give a simple words of wisdom. 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades for a sake of a mission is worse the trash." Kakashi said and all the genin just look at him. Naruto understand what his sensei means.

"Well tomorrow we will start our mission as Team 7 dismissed." Kakashi said and vanished in twirl of leaves leaving his team alone.

"Well see you all tomorrow." Naruto said as he started to walk away but Sakura stops him.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura called him and Naruto turns around.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and he notice that Sakura was smiling at him.

"I wanted to thank you again Naruto without you we wouldn't pass our test and I'm sorry being you know…" Sakura said with a small sadness in her voice the last part and Naruto sense but just smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan everybody makes mistakes I'm willing to give you a second chance." Naruto said in soft voice and Sakura just nodded at him. Naruto look around and saw Sayuri was gone. He looks back at Sakura and said

"Well I better get going." Naruto said as he vanish a twirl of leaves but he didn't notice that Sayuri was watching the whole thing she was hiding in the tree.

'_Just who are really are you Naruto Uzumaki and how strong are you?'_ She thought and headed home to prepare for their upcoming mission tomorrow and try to find more about Naruto


End file.
